


yo, that shit was gansta~

by koriyan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, The Boondocks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koriyan/pseuds/koriyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kinda short, sorru :^/</p></blockquote>





	1. who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda short, sorru :^/

**Huey´s POV**

Man, this nigga just stay in trouble. Riley, I mean. First, Gangstalicious, that bald nigga who stay getting shot. What a shame. Then there was that nigga with the afro puffs. Thugnificent. You can´t forget his crew, the Lethal Interjections. I may only be 10, but I´m not a dumbass. Riley comes back home after all the dumb shit he does, and you know who he comes to tell? Me.

I guess it´s all apart of being brothers. Living with Granddad in the suburbs, all these fucking white people. We can´t do shit without being watched or accused of anything, and it´s all because we´re black. But it doesn´t matter to the rich white people; they were clapping at everything I said! I tried explaining about all the assassinations, and all they did was clap. No one believes a 10 year old. I talk about everything usual adults would talk about, such as politics, religion, the media, businesses, black culture, and just flat out American society.

But back to Riley. This nigga fought a big ass kid for a chain. He had bruises every-fucking-where, and he didn´t do anything to help it. This nigga brought that dude Gin; to kidnap a kid, and get his chain back. Gin got the wrong kid, and someone from Lethal Interjections helped Riley out.

But its not just that- around that same time, Riley almost got shot, messing with Gangstalicious. In this case,  _Riley_ got kidnapped. Came back and told me all about it, too.

And the time this dumbass shot the  _Mall Santa_ , claiming that Santa has to 'Pay back what he owe.' I know, back in Chicago, he didn't give us those rims, but its all good, now.

Well, I guess so. He  _is_ only 8, you know...

~~~~~~

**Levi’s POV**

As soon as we walked into the forest, a few seconds later, we walked right out. Into the back of a... house? What is a house doing all the way out here in the woods? As I look around, I see there are houses going on and on. A town... in the fucking woods?! Who in their right fucking mind- a voice cut my thoughts off. "Corpral, where are we? Are we lost?"

I grunted a response, "I assure you we're not fucking lost, Cadet (L/N)."

As I continued to look around, I noticed the door handle twisting. I grabbed my blade, only to see a young boy.

"Granddad, it's some weird ass niggas in the backyard! And they got on some weird ass clothing, too!"

To that, I couldn't disagree. My civilian outfit, which I rarely get to wear, suits me better.

Next, an adult male came out, followed by the first young boy, and another. The adult spoke, "Huey, who are these people?"

"Granddad, how do you expect me to know?" the young boy, now known as Huey, spoke.

"You know everyone," this 'Granddad' speaks. "Talk to him!"

"What's your name, and why are-"

I interrupt, "Levi, Lance Corpral of the Scouting Legion. These are my Cadets, Mikasa, (F/N), Eren, Armin, and Jean."

Huey spoke again, "Huey, that's my brother, Riley."

Granddad talks again, "Robert Jebodiah Freeman,but you can call me Granddad."


	2. why would you-

**Levi's POV**

As we walked into their house, we noted that we were in a room consisting of a couch, and a... box with moving pictures?

"What's this?" Petra asks.

"A tv. Don't touch it, with your white hands," Riley mutters before Huey smacks him upside the head. Rubbing his head, Riley cusses loudly.

"Sit down somewhere, make yourselves comfortable," Huey states.

"Do you have any cleaning supplies?"

"Cleaning supplies...? They're under the kitchen sink, and the broom is in the laundry room," Huey informs me, gesturing to the places.

I walk to get the supplies, but upon my returning, I see another girl in the living room. As I see Hanji brading her hair, I question, "Who's this brat?"

"I'm not a brat, dumbass, and my name is Salem." She sucked her teeth, looking back to Riley. "You were right."

"I told you," Riley exclaims.

Before I have to hear anything else, I tie two scarves onto my body; one on the lower half of my face, the other on top of my head. After that, I go into cleaning mode.

"Not again, Levi!" Hanji yells towards me, as I start upstairs. "Shorty always does this, sorry."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  **Riley's POV**

_This nigga just took our cleaning supplies and ran upstairs! What the hell is wrong with him?_

I decided to go up after him, when I felt someone grab my arm. As I turned around, I realized it was that white bitch with the ponytail and glasses.

"What?"

"Don't go up there. He's cleaning. Don't get in the way of his cleaning," Glasses says.

Pulling my arm out of her grip, I turn to fully face her. "Whatever. Huey, go help your friends. They're irritating."

Just then, as Salem pulled her phone out, she started playing a part of  _Reyup_ by Travis Porter. As Shorty came back downstairs, he saw her dancing.

As soon as we saw him turn the corner, you could almost feel the radiating irritation. "What the hell is that?"

"A phone," Salem answers before I can.

"Doesn't look like one."

"It is."

"What's the noise coming from it?"

"Music."

"Not like I've heard."

"Duh, it just came out less than a year ago."

"Tch."

"Short people... ugh."


End file.
